eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Chillispike
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together Bot "patch fix" I disagree with what you've done with your bot with changing a patch of LU55 to Sentinel's Fate. This is not a valid blanket change. Sentinel's Fate is an expansion patch and is only available to those that own said expansion. LU55 patch items are available to anyone who owns the previous content at the time of the patch. Furthermore, precedence here at EQ2i is to have separate categories. Take Category:Rise of Kunark and Category:LU40. It's not the best example, but it does clearly show that the two things are quite different. Furthermore, it's best to discuss large blanket changes like this before running them to avoid situations like this. --lordebon 18:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I understand that such a ninja change with my bot isn't the best way, but i made it in the last expansion(s) (manualy) too :/ :The point of the update for me isn't the fact that you need the expansion to get these quests but the fact that those changes came with the release of the expansion aka LU55. :In order to get those quests, POI's, nameds and so you need the Expansion the zones got released and not the current expansion yeah but it was a change with the release of the expansion. :An option would be that all quests are LU55, since they got added with that liveupdate, but to get those quests you need the expansion to travel to the new zones, but it would be a little confusing i think. :-- 19:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It wasn't confusing to me in the past. A patch of LUxx means that it was released as a 'free' update to existing content. A patch with an expansion name means that the content was added in an expansion launch. Thus stuff that was added to TT was LU55 but stuff in SF was Sentinel's Fate. Should we start a forum topic on this to see what we should do going forward? I don't think there ever was an official policy on it, but the whole RoK vs LUxx thing just seemed to be SOP to me. --lordebon 22:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I think your suggestion regarding LU55 vs TT makes sense, Lordebon. AndonSage 00:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I have started to write down a forum post about it, but there many things i try to consider. I will add a link as soon as i started it. -- 12:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Create New Article How can I get the template buttons (e.g. Quest or NPC) to show when I click on 'Create New Article', like I get when I click on a red link? The buttons aren't there for 'Create New Article' even though it says "If you are starting a new page and need a template, click on one of the template preload buttons, below." at the top. There aren't any template preload buttons. Thanks :) AndonSage 17:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I see what you mean, i will see if i can find out how to add it. :Thanks for the info! :-- 17:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I managed to add the buttons, but they don't preload the templates :( -- 22:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) i just checked and the buttons seem to work for me. only small glitch is that when i click on "more templates..." the new set doesnt replace the current one like it does usually, but it gets added below --Vraeth 09:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :yeah i see it now lol. maybe i can fix that thingi too. -- 09:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::fixed ::The Create New Article uses tabs now, the more templates are now in the second tab. The Player/char look doesn't use the tab since it's not needed. ::MediaWiki:Newarticletext updated, MediaWiki:Newarticletext/more no longer needed and we maybe could delete it. ::-- 12:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Tarannis have taranis pic, but file is locked for editing :Do you mean Taranis Gazerra ? -- 17:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Vacation Completely forgot to mention it in the rush rush of this month's work hell, but I'm leaving on vacation the day after tomorrow and won't have net access (sob!) for 2 weeks plus a little. Is there anything you want me to do or anything you need to know before I head out and set my afk?--Kodia 00:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Happy vacation! :I can't think of anything atm. -- 13:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Recipe name for Quest "Turning Turtle" The recipe name is "Turtle Shell Shield Shackles". Just an FYI ! :) :Thanks for the name, i just updated the article. -- 18:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Need additional parameter for SpellInformation2 template As of GU57, Priests have a new spell call Wrath. This spell has no version, and never upgrades. However, it does have a Resistibility 12% Harder. The normal Resistibility is based on the version, so goes in the SpellLine information area, but since this spell doesn't have any versions, we need to have Resistibility in the header part. I called it Resist and put it in the Wrath spell, so let me know if you call it something else. I uploaded a screenshot of the spell so you can see how it looks, it shows in the Wrath spell entry. AndonSage 12:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Did you had any armor on that changed the resistibility of your spells? -- 17:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Not that I'm aware of, but I will check again and get back to you. AndonSage 10:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, I forgot about this :( Anyway, just checked my Fury without any armor, buffs or AAs, and the spell shows Resistibility 12% Harder. Equipment name question So, there's a sword called Sword of the Challenger that dropped from a Faydwer-era quest called A New Challenger. But they just added a second Sword of the Challenger as a reward for Impish Threats. I checked the naming policy and couldn't find anything on what to do if two pieces of equipment had the same name. So, I've uploaded the examine window for the second Sword of the Challenger to File:Sword of the Challenger (15).jpg, and asking an admin where the article should go. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I sorted it out =) :The Sword of the Challenger moved Sword of the Challenger (30) and the new one is Sword of the Challenger (15) :Sword of the Challenger is now a disambig page for the 2 swords and i moved the images to the new names too. :-- 08:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Guardian changes - Sept 14, 2010 patch There were a bunch of Guardian changes with the Sept 14, 2010 patch. Unfortunately, I don't have a Guardian so can't check them all out. If you know anyone that has a Guardian and can do it, please let them know. Thanks :) AndonSage 02:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC)